Annabeth Chase And The Unexpected
by Percabethis4ever
Summary: Annabeth and Percy get married. Annabeth struggles with the miscarriage that happened before; but then something unexpected happens that changes her and Percy forever... Sequel to "You Dont Know Me"!
1. Party

**Hello! Welcome to the first chapter of "Annabeth Chase and the Unexpected"! Enjoy and review! And if you didnt read the beginning of this series go on my profile and click on "You Dont Know Me". Thanks! REVIEW**

**Annabeths POV**

Im marrying Percy. Were getting married in two days. October 21st. He proposed to me a few months ago...and ever sense i told Thalia...

"ANNABETH!" she screamed at me "ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"Huh-i mean yes!"

"Ok then...we will be having while lillies in the middle section of the wedding..."

You see what i mean? I would rather go to vegas and just get it over with! Thalia wants it to be 'perfect'. But nothing is perfect.

"ANNABETH! Look at me now! Percy will be under the arch watching you as you go down the asle. but-ARE YOU LISTENING? MY GODS L O O K A T M E!"

Even her...

"What? Im sorry i will listen i promise. Percy will be-"

"Under the arch. When you carry these lilles, they may droop so please be cautious. Poseidon isnt very happy about the price for these flowers."

"Thals...how much?"

"40$"

"My gods!"

"Like i said everything will be perfect!" she smiled

Suddenly, there was a faint knock on the door, as Percy walked in.

"Am i interrupting anything?" he laughed

"Thank gods Percy!" i ran to him

Thalia looked at me hurt as i covered,"Thank gods, that we have the wonderful PERFECT Thalia!"

"Oh sure...go on and run with Percy. Ill be working. The wedding is in two days Annabeth! Tomorrow you will only be with the girl-"

I cut her off by slamming the door.

"Percy Thalia is a MANIAC!" i breathed

"Oh come on! The wedding is in two days! You all need to be ready right?"

"Yeah but-"

"She's your best friend. All she's doing is looking out for you."

"Thats what you think..."

"Oh shut it. Let's go home and eat. I made us a very special dinner."

"Im starving!" i cried

"I knew you would." he smiled

I responded back with a smile. We rushed into the car and turned on the radio. The wind was blowing smoothly and as soon as we pulled into the driveway, i rushed inside astonished of what i found. The smell was of fresh roses and lavender. The house was dark; but the candles lightly lit the room. As i dropped my purse and continued inside, i found the table covered in a red silk tablecloth, red roses scattered across. Followed with, two plates of steak with the side of, mashes potatoes, and green beans. The look of the food almost killed me! Percy came behind me and held my waist.

"Surprise!" he whispered in my ear

"Wow..." i said dazed

"If were going to eat we will have to do it soon. The boys are getting me in about forty five minutes."

"Why?" i whined

"The bachelor party..." he sighed

"Can we at least eat?"

"Yeah. Come on!"

He pulled a chair for me to sit in. As i sat in he poured as a glass of coke. We blessed our food to the gods, and chowed down our food. As we were eating, Percy was explaining where they were going.

"...then the strip club..."

"WAIT! What strip club?"

"The 'Peppermint Hippo'."

"What hell of a name is that? And the woman-"

"Annabeth, its nothing. They say that i will be fine. I wont fuck anybody." he chuckled

"'They?'"

"Nico, Grover, Beckondorf, (A/N right?)"

"Sounds...fun?"

"Where are the girls taking you?"

"They didnt tell me."

He chuckled again. "They should be he-"

Suddenly, a car honked its horn.

"Just on time!" Percy smiled

"Have fun at the 'Peppermint Hippo'..."

"Ok. See you soon my wife-to-be."

"Yeah whatever..."

"I love you." he whispered in my ear

Somebody yelled "HELL, PERCY YOU CAN HAVE FUN WITH ANNABETH TOMORROW! WE GOT TO GO! G O!"

Nico...

"Love you to. Now go! There waiting for you!" I laughed

"Alrighty then. Bye!" he ran out the door

In the backround i can hear Percy screaming and yelling with his friends.

"BYE ANNABETH!" they screamed

In an instant, i laughed.

As i looked out the window and stood up cleaning as, i said to myself, "Percy, if you even touch a woman..."

* * *

**HELLO! Chapters will be longer! I promise! And anyways, next chapter is the bachelorette party! Lets see how that goes...lolz! :) REVIEW!**


	2. The Blue Bananas?

**A/N Here is another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Annabeths POV

Sense Percy was gone having fun, i was still cleaning the house. The radio in my room was echoing though the halls, and i finished cleaning the table. My phone was sitting on the counter tempting me to call Thalia. Reaching for the phone, i stopped myself.

"Gods, Annabeth she will call you...she will call you..."

Stepping away, i decided to get dressed. I'm still in Percy's sweats and T-shirt. With that in mind, i quickly grabbed my phone and ran into my bedroom. Turning left, i arrived at my closet. As i opened it, there were bright, non dull dressed begging me to try them on. One was red with small dots, and another was blue with brown fabrics running underneath. But then i found _the one. _The dress was red and flowing on the bottom. It ran just below my knees and wasn't to showy. A smile crept across my face as i pulled it off the hanger. I took my plain clothes off, and slid the dress on. Well...tried. Apparently, i haven't wore this dress in awhile because, my boobs wouldn't fit. And i don't have big boobs. Angry, I pulled the dress forward creating an open space,(may have stretched it) and made my boobs fit. I let an relaxed breath out. Suddenly, my phone rang.

_Annabeth...it Thalia! ANSWER YOUR PHONE! Or i will beat your ass...I'm serious! Answer your phone! Percy can make out with you later!_

Thalia...

Laughing, i answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"ANNABETH! ANNABETH! ANNABETH!" she kept screaming

"THALIA! Stop screaming. Your bursting my ears." i smiled

"Well, today is your day to shine!"

"Where are we going?" i asked

"Uh..." she hummed

"I'm starting to doubt this..."

"I cant tell you! Its a surprise!" she singed

"Thalia...you know i hate your surprises..."

"But you will LOVE this one!"

"Thalia-"

"Look, Annabeth, its your day. Be happy! Be...be...excited! Today is totally your day! We will be there in a few minutes!"

"Who is 'we'?" i said

She hung up. Grinning, i left my room and left a note on the fridge noting:

_Percy,_

_If your home before me, that's because Thalia kept me out late. If you can, please clean up the living room before i come back. I want to come back to a clean house. I already did the kitchen for you. Hope you had a fun night! _

_I love you,_

_Annabeth_

"Now where did i put my shoes?" i yelled at myself

Frantic, i found them outside of my bedroom door. Carefully, i slid them on my two feet and walked into the kitchen. The note was hanging on the fridge and the dishes were done. But suddenly, a car honked startling me.

"ANNABETH!" someone screamed

Shaken, I hurried out the door; locking it. But when i looked where Thalia was, there was..maybe...six more people in the car, screaming my name. As i entered the car, the speakers were blasted playing, _We R Who We R_by Ke$ha. My ears were aching and Thalia gave me a welcoming smile.

"Hey Annabeth! ITS TIME TO PARTY!" she screamed

Everyone else yelled in agreement. The car pulled out the driveway and finally, i could see everyone. There was...

"Juniper!" i yelled

"Annabeth!" she hugged me

"I cant believe you came!"

"Really? Do you really think i wouldn't come for my best friends party? Your getting married to Percy!"

"Yeah..."

"The big day is coming soon!" she said

"Yeah..." i repeated

"HEY! Let me talked to Annabeth!" someone said

Squeezing though, it was Clarisse. She was wearing a simple Black tank top, followed with dark jeans.

"You look nice!" i complimented

"Shut up..." she blushed, "Hey your getting married!"

"That's whats everyones' saying..."

"Congrats-"

"EVERYONE! WHERE HERE!" Thalia said

As i looked out the window, the big neon sign read,

**The Blue Bananas...**

"Thalia GRACE!" i yelled at her

"What?" she said

"You brought me to a...CLUB!" i realized

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" she grinned

Suddenly, people yanked me out of the car and forced me in.

As soon as i stepped in, there were men at the side bar drinking. Women making out with men, men making out with women! People were dancing on the dance floor wth drink in hand. Music was blaring out the speakers hiden around the whole building. Thalia, pushed me to the bar and ordered us two cocktails.

"That would be...$7.78." the man said

She handed him a twenty.

"Keep it." she said as she snatched our drinks and ran to the dance floor.

_Bad Romance _was playing, and Thalia was dancing. Uncomfortable, i stood there doing...nothing.

"Cmon Annabeth! Dance! I know you have it in you!"

"No thanks Thalia." i said

Forcefully, Thalia shoved my liquid drink all down my throat. I dropped the glass cup and started coughing.

"That will get you started..." Thalia murmured

"What do-"

Staring around the room, everything got..._clearer. _The music seemed louder, and i felt different.

_What the hell do they put in there drinks?_

"Annabeth..." Thalia called "Wanna dance?"

That's when it kicked in.

Screaming, i ran to Thalia and starting dancing. My hair was whipping everywhere and men were behind me. Not thinking, Thalia and I both started to dance with the men. He grabbed my hand as i spun around still whipping my hair. Smiling, Thalia did the same, with both the men laughing. Minutes or hours, passed as i felt it wearing off. The men told us they had to go, and gave us there numbers.

"WOO HOO! Annabeth, you were awesome!"

"What just...happened...?" i said

"You were j-" Thalia stopped herself

"What?"

Suddenly, someone forcefully turned me around.

"What the hell Annabeth?"

It took a few minutes to actually look up towards the person. But my mouth fell open as i realized who it was.

"_What are you doing here Percy_?"

* * *

**HELLO! It took awhile to post this. Sorry...i have been very busy...VERY busy. But hope this makes it up!**


	3. Cheater?

**A/N Here is another chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

Annabeths POV

"I thought you were going to the Peppermint Hippo!"

"Well, there was a change of plans." he snapped

"Listen-"

"What the hell were you doing with these men?"

"Just messing around-"

"So grinding with men is just messing around?" he yelled

"Look," Thalia interupted, "Its my fault. I told her-"

"Thalia im not talking to you." he said angry

"Percy, stop! Lets just calm down. All i did was have one drink and just danced. Thats all. There was no...making out or anything like that!"

"Sure..." he spat

"Here is a reminder Percy. IM A GIRL. Last time i checked girls can be free, and have fun every once and a while. Im always cleaning the house. Your lways gone with Nico, with that leaving me alone. I get bored and today...today was actually fun."

"Last time i checked i dont want to marry a cheater."

Shocked, i looked at him and responded, "Fine then..dont."

"And you have there numbers?" he yelled even louder as he snatched the note out of my hand.

My eyes witnessed as he tore it to shreds as my anger flared.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL PERCY?" i snapped

Everyone started to quiet down as he responded, "You dont need there numbers!"

"But does that mean you can just fucking take it out of my god damn hand?"

"Watch your language." he growled

"No i fucking wont! For all i care, i can say whatever the hell i want!"

"Those men-"

"Were _fun_! Percy, the last time i checked me and you havent danced like that in a while! For once i could have fun with a man! So go ahead and call me a cheater. Only if that means to actually be a woman and have fucking fun!" i cried

"Annabeth, you were grinding-"

"Percy, I specificaly told Thalia that i didnt want to dance. But after i said that, she put the god damn drink down ,my throat. You know i get crazy when i drink. Thats why i tried to avoid it. But it was to late. Suddenly, everything came clearer, and i couldnt think. I just did what my body told me to."

"Thats the problem. What if you fucking screwed them Annabeth?" he yelled at my face

Things became quiet.

"Percy, i love you." i whispered

He looked at me with happy yet, angry eyes.

"Annabeth, you already know i love you." he responded, calming down

"But," i added "If _this _continues and you cant trust me..."

Slowly, i took my wedding ring off. "Then i cant do this."

Percy, looked at me shocked.

Thats when Thalia came in.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! Percy, Annabeth wwas NOT cheating on you. Dont gain up on her like that! And Annabeth, you are not thinking right now! I dont think that drink is out of your syste-"

"Be quiet Thalia. I am thinking. If Percy cant trust me..."

Silent tears rolled down my cheek as i finished, "Then i cant be his wife."

The music was still playing in the backround, as everyone was looking at Percy. waiting for an answer.

"Annabeth, i can trust you!" he said

i turned my face away and said, "I need some air to breathe."

Percy grabbed my hand. "I can always trust you."

Slipping away from his grip, i turned around. "Well Percy, _last time i checked, i was a cheater._" i spat out

"Last time i checked, _i was wrong._" he admitted

I smiled widly.

"I know." i whispered

"There we go! Percy slide the ring back on Annabeths finger!" Thalia pressured

Making up my mind, i added with a smile,"Yeah. My hand feels lonley."

Quickly, he slid it on.

"Now, wanna dance with me?" i held my hand out

"Of course."

Running, we went out on the dance floor and started dancing. Entering, Nico came in and hugged Thalia.

"Did i miss anything?" he asked her

"Honsetly, yes." she responded

"Well, why dont we join Perce and Annabeth?" he asked her

"Sure thing." she smiled

For the next hour, we danced, and talked. And before i knew it, Thalia was already dropping me off at my house.

* * *

"Today was fun Thals!" i said

"Other than you and Percy almost calling off your wedding, it was fun."

I stared at her. "Really?"

"No...that was the best part!" she laughed

"I love you Thals." i hugged her

"Love you to Annabeth. Call me. We gotta start working on that wedding again."

I let a deep breath out. "Alright..."

"Peace!"

"Bye Thalia."

Walking away, i came into the house, welcomed with a kiss.

"Mmmmmm." i hummed "What was that for?"

"Welcome home." Percy said out of the question

"Hey! The living room is clean!"

"Yep. I read your note."

"Thanks. Now, im going to bed. I feel very light headed..." i said tired

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah...it was just the cocktail."

"No more drinking." he decided

"You just read my mind." i smiled

As i went up the stairs, Percy turned off all the lights and arrived in our bedroom.

"Today was fun.." he kissed down my neck.

"Sure." i said dazed

He kissed my earlope.

"Percy, I'm not sure if im in the mood for this. I dont feel well remember?"

"That sucks..." he kissed my shoulder.

"Uh huh..."

I pulled away, and got undressed.

"Anna-"

"Dont get excited. Im just getting my pajamas on." i said, laughing

"Oh.." he frowned

I walked over to him, and gave him a kiss. As a response, he kissed my lips.

"Gods, stop tempting me." i laughed

I walked to my drawers and tried to find my pj's.

"Dont fight the temptation." he whispered in my ear

When i turned around, his shirt was off.

"Percy, seriously-"

Quickly he started kissing my neck, arms, stomach...

"Screw clothes." i said

"You just read my mind..." he smiled

* * *

**WOW! Two chapters in one day? Another one coming up! Thanks for reading and review!**


	4. Store

**A/N Here is another chapter! The THIRD one today! And guess what? I will prob post ANOTHER one today! Isnt that just awesome? Thanks The Mysterious Dreamer for your review. Here is another chapter with another one following before you go to Georgia. :) ENJOY!**

**Annabeths POV**

I woke up with the sun glaring towards me. I shifted uncomfortably, hoping that i wouldn't wake him up. His naked body was laying beside me, with his muscular arm wrapped around my waist.

"Wedding...toast...hmm..." he mumbled

Looking at him, i starting laughing quietly. As i tried to move, his arm tightened. I was unable to get up.

"Percy..." i whispered

Carefully, i picked up his heavy arm, and layed it on his bare chest. Quietly, i got up and stretched. I put on my blue night dress on and opened the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Percy said

I froze. "Im going downstairs."

"Without me?" he frowned

"You fell asleep." i pointed out

"Come back in bed."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Dont make me..." he threatened

"Ill be downstairs..."

"You asked for it..."

Quickly, he sprung out of bed, and swept me off of my feet. He muffled my mouth, as i tried to protest. Thinking, i started to lick his hand.

"Ewww! That was just wrong!" he said letting go of my mouth

"Im Wise Girl remember?" i said, smiling

"Yes." he chuckled as he put me down

He kissed my jaw and left to get dressed. Waiting at the door, he finally came out in grey sweats, and a red shirt.

"Can we eat?" i said

"Cmon. Im in the mood for waffles."

"Waffles?"

"Dont judge me!" he said running down the stairs

I, for one, am taking my time. Slowly, i went down our stair case, finding Percy putting waffles in the toaster.

"You were serious!" i said surprised

"Yes i was. Do you want to watch TV as i make you some?" he offered

"Sure honey." i kissed his cheek

"They will be done in a few."

"Gottcha!" i answered back

Flipping through the channels, i stopped ready to scream.

_Glee was on!_

"Percy, Glee is on!"

"Thats cool hun. Let me know how it is." he said clearly non interested

Ignoring his tone, my eyes were glued to the screen. They were singing, _Umbrella/ Singing in the Rain _and sounded fantastic. I started humming along, enjoying the musical moment. Glee was clearly my favorite show.

_"Im singing in the rain...im singing in the rain...what a glorious feeling im happy again..."_

"Your food." Percy said in my ear

"Huh-What?" i said

"Well, i said your name a million times, and you didnt hear me. Maybe because you were singing-"

"I was singing?"

"Yeah. Pretty loud to."

"Im sorry. Glee gets me piped up." i said looking at the screen

He kissed me and said, "Its ok. Enjoy your food and eat."

Looking at my tray, there were waffles, sided with eggs. The steam were going up my nose, which made my stomach growl. Digging in, i finished the food in the matter of minutes.

"Annabeth Chase...you can eat!"

"Only when im really hungry." i burped

"I guess you were really hungry then!" he laughed

Glee finished, and i started to head upstairs.

"Where are you going?" he yelled, following me

"Upstairs. Im going to lay down."

"Not without me your not!" he my forehead

Without thinking, i kised him even harder, forcing him into the wall.

"This is a great good morning you know...you can start welcoming me like this. It would really make my day." he tried

"Shut up and kiss me." i growled

"Yes ma'm!" he continued

He slipped off my blue dress and kissed my bare chest. Then, he carried me into our room, and layed me on our bed. He kissed my breasts, onto my lips. My hands gripped into his jet black hair, and pulled him against me. Suddenly, he went inside of me, making me cry out. Our breathing got ragged, and rough, as we continued our fun, yet wonderful cycle.

* * *

Percy fell beside me, breathing loudly.

"What time is it?" he asked

"About...11:59 PM." i said

"Time to get up..." he said

"Yep. Im going to get dressed."

"I love you."

"I love you to Percy." i kissed him

He kissed me back gracefully as i pulled out of bed. Opening the closet, i finally chose light jeans, with a fluttery, blue, flowing shirt. Then, i put my hair in a messy pony tail. I ran downstairs, and cleaned the mess Percy made earlier, when i suddenly felt sick. My stomach ached, as i whined. Percy must have heard me because, he rushed downstairs.

"everything o-"

He saw me crouched by sink. But before he came to me, i puked into the sink. My breakfast was now gone, with my stomach empty, with a very dirty mouth. I coughed a few times as Percy checked my hair.

"Anything?" i asked

"Nope. Did you eat to much?" he asked

"I guess so. Must've ate to fast." i decided

"Be careful when you eat." he warned

"But...if i ate to much why didnt i puke earlier?" i wondered out loud

"I dont know Annabeth. Lets just clean the sink, and then we will figure it out."

I didnt respond.

"My gods..." i said

"Annabeth? Whats wrong?"

Percy and i...had sex...no protection...eating a lot...puking...

What if...im...

_Pregnant?_

"Impossible!" i said tears falling

"Annabeth! Your crying! What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Percy, im fine. I just..have to go to the store."

"Are you crying because we ran out of milk?" he asked me

"Ye-yeah."

I quickly ran and got my sandles on.

"Where are my keys? Percy, where are my fu-"

"Right here Annabeth." he dangled them in the air

"Thank you."

When i tried to leave he grabbed my waist, and turned me around.

"Are you sure its the milk?" he asked

"Yes, Percy. I have to go. Be home soon." i kissed him softly

"Be safe!" he called after me

"I always am!" i responded as, i shut the door

When i got into my car, i started to cry. Im not ready for kids! The last time i got pregnant...i got a miscarriage! There is no way in HELL that i want that to repeat again! Im not even married... Tears fell off my jaw bone, as i swiped them with my sleeve.

"Now..." i whispered

"Time to go to the store."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Is Annabeth pregnant? She is not even married! What will happen? When will Percy find out? Will he be ok if she is pregnant? If not, does he even want kids? FIND OUT THOSE QUESTIONS SOON! Another chapter posted up soon! And to The Mysterious Dreamer, hope you have an amazing time in Georgia! **


	5. The Test

**A/N Here is another chapter! I am on a roll! Hope you guys enjoy this! :)**

**Annabeths POV**

The drive to the store was fast. My feet was pressed against the pedal the whole time, only stopping only a few times due to, red lights. My mind was still spinning from everything that occured. My hands were shaking, as i entered the store. My eyes were looking around franticly, looking for the pregnant tests.

"Ma'm I can show you where the tests are."

"how did you-"

"The name is Alisa-Ann. And the answer to your question is, the way you look...tells me that you need it. Badly."

Shocked, all i could respond was a simple nod.

"Right this way." she walked

I followed her as we went to the back of the room. There they were, dozens of tests for me to pick from.

"Thank you so much Alisa-Ann!" i said

"No problem. I will be over here if you need help with anything."

She started walking away as i looked around. There were Clearblue, store brand, and many more. I didnt know which one was the most accurate. All of them say, 98% accurate. But...which one truely, means it?

"Alisa-Ann?" i called out

"Right here! Mrs-"

"Annabeth." i answered

"Well, Annabeth, what do you need?"

"Which one is-"

"The best for you? Clearly, the one that worked best for me was the Clearblue. It was easy to use, and is really easy to read."

"You used-"

"Yeah. Negitive." she paused, "Anyways, Clearblue is the one i would easily recommend." she finished

"I will take the Clearblue then!" i decided

"Great! Are you finished shopping?" she asked me

"Yes."

"Then follow me, and we will get you checked out."

Alisa-Ann guided me to the checkout line and scanned my item.

"That would be...$4.78."

"Whew! Pretty pricey!" i said

"Well, its america."

We both laughed.

"There is your reciept." she handed me

"Thanks Alisa-Ann. You were a great help."

"No problem Annabeth. Have a great day!"

"You to!" i said as i exited the store

Slowly, i went into the car. Tears dripped down my face again, as i took the drive home. When i drove up the driveway, I slid the test into my purse hoping that Percy wouldn't notice. Once again, i wiped the tears off my face and walked inside.

"That took awhile!" Percy said

"Yeah..." i sniffed

"Uh oh..." he said "Didnt have any milk?"

"Funny."

"Do you want to sit down? Maybe have a movie day or something? We can watch your favorite, _Singing In The Rain_!" Percy whispered

"Sure. But first...i have t-to go to the restroom...please." i said politley

"Sure thing Annabeth. But let me put your purse away." he said

"No, no. Its ok. I have to..."

Quickly, i ran up the stairs leaving a very confused Percy. The bathroom was the third door on the right, and i rushed inside; locking the door. Then, i pulled my pants down, sat on the toilet, and opened the test.

_Directions_

_1 Open the test and take the wrapping off the test._

_2 Open the stick up._

_3 Urine all over the stick and wait a few minutes_

_4 After a few minutes it will either say, "Positive or Negivive"_

Shaking, i followed the directions. Waiting after those minutes, the test started to beep...and beep...and beep.

"Annabeth are you ok?" Percy asked me by the door

"Yes...go away!" i cried

Crying, the stick read,

**POSITIVE**

"Ok...thats it. Im coming in! Im unlocking the door!"

As he said, he opened the door, and looked at me.

"What is that on the floor?" he asked me

"Nothing. Just go downstairs i will be there soon!"i tried

Not listening, he picked the stick up, and his face went red.

_"_Annabeth, your...your.._PREGNANT?"_

_Oh crap..._

There ya go! Sorry its short! Will write another 2morrow!


	6. Arguement

**A/N Here is another chapter! **

**Annabeths POV**

"Now Percy-"

"How the hell did this happen?" he yelled at me

"We didnt use protect-"

"THAT WAS ONLY TWICE!"

"Twice can be enough..." i cried

"How could you?" he still yelled

"How could I what?"

"BE pregnant! Annabeth, i dont want any kids!"

My heart completely froze.

"Wha-"

"I dont want kids. When we almost had a kid...i was happy. But i dont want another miscarriage occuring! Were not that rich-"

"Were rich enough!"

"And, i dont know anything about being a parent! Im not ready! Why couldnt this wait until after our marriage?"

"Because your the one who fucked me! Twice!' i screamed at him

"If you dont want kids, i dont care! I will move in with Thalia! She will be there for me! She always has!" i continued

"What is that supposed to mean?" he growled

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

I stormed out of the room and slammed my bedroom door. Laying on the bed, i suddenly looked at my hand. My shining diamond ring was sitting on my hand, peacefully. Roughly, i slid off my ring and placed it on the drawer. Percy was outside the room when he came in. He looked at the desk, then at me.

"Here is your ring/" he tossed it at me

Taking a moment, I tossed it back at him responding, "I dont want it."

"Excuse me?" he said

"I. Dont. Want. It." i growled

"What? So now you dont want to marry me? Annabeth, I JUST got you back!"

"For one Percy, i never said that i didnt want to. And two, i wonder whose fault is that."

"Are you kidding me?" he whispered

"No. Im not. Im having a baby, OUR baby, and im scared. What if you drift away from me? What if, you wont love me anymore, because of this?" i cried

"WHy would you even think like that?" he slowly layed next to me

"What you said earlier. You dont want any kids-"

"I wasn't thinking. The shock just went right through me. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Why-"

He suddenly, kissed me.

"Percy-"

"Were having a kid! Were really having a kid...i-i finally...understand."

"Understand what?"

"That im happy. Im happy to have you and..." he patted my stomach "Our baby."

A tear fell off my cheek as he kissed them away,

"But, I feel very sorry for you Annabeth." he chuckled

"ANd why is that? No sex?" i guessed

"Yes, and no."

"Then what?"

"T H A L I A."

"Thali-oh gods..." i frowned

"Time for her to plan your baby shower!" he teased

"Great..."

Time for Hell.

* * *

_Sorry this is short also. Im really busy here. I promise that the nxt chapters will be longer! So sorry. Nxt chapter is Annabeth and Thalia moments! :)_


	7. AN

**A/N **

**Hello! Dont get excided...its only an Authors Note.**

**Dont worry, i hate these to.**

**Anyways, i have made a new POLL on my profile. I need ALL of you readers 2 check it out. The poll is...**

**Do You Want Me To Make A Prachel story?**

**Make your vote...or let me know in the reviews...**

**Or maybe...BOTH!**

**Thanks for reading this...i will make another chapter soon! Thanks for reading!**

**OH and i almost forgot...**

**AnnabethIsTheBest thanks for reviewing on EVERY SINGLE STORY that i have made.**

**You always make my day!**

**And dont worry other ppl...thanks for reviewing 2!**

**You make my day also!**

**Now enough with this Authors Note...**

**I need to get writing!**

**Bye...*Waves***

**Percabethis4ever**

**(P.S HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (Even though its my least favorite holiday...)**


	8. Another Thalia

**Plz review...**

**Annabeths POV**

"Annabeth, do you like roses at all? Because i think- wait! Did you figure out your theme? How about..faith? Faith is a big thing right? Wait, what is your favorite 'thing'? Because that can be our theme! Well, actually it depends." Thalia explained

My eyes traced outside the window. Gods, this is hard! Everything she says, she switches on to another thing! My mind cant put in a lot of that information. Like a flash drive, i have no more room for information. But still, I try my hardest to listen to Thalia. She is my maid of honor after all, and without her I would have no idea how to do any of this. Percy is going to be my husband soon and I need to look beautiful on my-

"Annabeth! Your wedding will be your day. You will look beautiful and stunning. Don't worry about anything. I'm a professional. Now, im thinking yellow flowers...got any ideas?"

"No..." I answered

"What about the theme?"

"'Theme'?"

"You know, what is your wedding truly about?"

"Ummm..."

"Okay, how did you meet Percy?"

"Well..."

It was a few years ago at Camp Half Blood. He came in...a minotaur after him. And his mother, now im getting off topic. But I always felt something new when we were both...when we were both..AT THE OCEAN!

"Thalia, I have one!" I announced

"Really? What is it?" she said interested

"The ocean. Percy and I would always connect when we were by the water. The bridesmaids dressed could be blue...our wedding could be at Camp Half Blood on there beach! I got it figured out! There could be a white silky fabric for me to walk down the aisle with! My dress can be simple. Maybe the back a little more classy...and white and blue flowers mixed together! four pots on each side of the aisle with white and blue flowers mixed together! Can you find the type of flowers I want Thalia?" I blabbered

"Whoa...slow down Annabeth..my mind isn't catching up. You want blue and while flowers? Have it on the beach on Camp Half Blood?" she asked

"Yes!"

"Alright, alright. Let me write this down and I will get started on it okay? Now, were done for today. Why don't you go and hang out with Percy? I'm going to be pretty busy meeting your commands. But, im sure he misses you a lot. Go and tell him the wedding plans. I'm positive he will love it!" she smiled

"Thanks Thals! See you tomorrow okay?"

"Thats the plan!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you something about the wedding. The fl-"

"Go. Go see Percy now...were done..." she laughed

Walking out the door, I was actually excited about what I was going to tell Percy about the wedding. Its going to be the best day of my life. Not to mention, that im going to be married to the love of my life. The wedding will be blue an-

Wait a minute.

"Oh crap..." I muttered

Blabbering about the wedding, flowers, talking, DRESSES...

I have became another Thalia.

**Sorry its been a while! I have been busy...but thats no excuse...but HEY i wrote one! I will update more stories soon okay? BUt i got to go..I will b writing! BYE**


End file.
